


New Beginnings

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, Future Fic, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future the world is in peril and thus Arthur is returned to Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the porn battle VII with the prompt of _Apocalypse_

He saw the signs; here and there, heralding the end of the world. Merlin isn't sure what the outcome will be. While he still lives, Morgana and her prophetic dreams have long since gone and while his magic still flows wildly through him, he's never mastered Seeing that well.

What's happening, is a change like no other. The world feels as if it's teetering on the edge, almost, but not quite, crumbling into the abyss.

Pagans, Christians, Jews, Hindus and others. Even old Nostradamus foretold the end or, depending on how you read the prophecies, the change that has come. Alien ships filled the skies a few months back and people have died defending their homes.

The dread has brought something else, though, _someone_ else.

A strong, bare arm slips around Merlin's waist and he turns his head a little, breathing in deeply.

"You should rest before nightfall," Arthur mumbles, kissing Merlin's neck. "We'll might only have this one chance."

"With you to lead us and Excalibur in your hand," Merlin whispers, letting Arthur take most of his weight, "we'll beat them."

"I won't be at my best if you're not at my side... _rested,"_ Arthur argues, leading Merlin back from the door of their shelter. Outside, Glastonbury lies in ruins, but they'll still fight for Britannia, for the world, really. People need hope and that's always been Arthur's strength. People look to him for hope of the future.

Merlin smiles as he turns around and slips his arms around Arthur's broad shoulders.

"I'll rest, if you take me to bed now. Wear me out," Merlin says. "Let me sleep the sleep of the sated and I can promise you I shall hold nothing back tonight."

Arthur shivers. Even in this incarnation, a spitting image of the Arthur Merlin once knew, at the prime of his life... Arthur obviously still gets off on Merlin's power. And in turn, Merlin can't help but feel aroused by Arthur's want. He still feels the echo of loneliness from having been without Arthur for so long.

Merlin lets Arthur back him up against their makeshift bed. Allows him to push him down on it. Merlin's agile fingers slip and slide over Arthur's upper body when he discards his shirt. Merlin relearns every swell of muscle by touch.

Arthur helps him out of his clothes and Merlin willingly lies there on his back. He sighs deeply as Arthur slicks his fingers with lube and pushes them inside of himself. There is a sight that the court of Camelot never did see, their King preparing himself for someone else, willingly giving himself to his warlock.

As Arthur straddles him, Merlin rests his hands lightly on Arthur's hips. The waist is narrow and there's a fresh scar across the abdomen from where Merlin healed the last wound those vile creatures inflicted upon his king.

Reaching behind himself, Arthur positions Merlin's cock and slowly sinks down upon it. Merlin's grip tightens and he doesn't want to let go, doesn't want to think about what they will be up against tonight and how much rests on their shoulders.

For a little while, he wants to be nothing more than Merlin and Arthur, two very old friends who have missed each other so very much.

Arthur moves and Merlin gasp with every slide up and down. He reaches up and Arthur willingly bends to meet him halfway. Arthur's lips are a little chapped but they are familiar and firm against Merlin's and for the first time in centuries, Merlin feels like he can truly breathe, that he can shoulder the weight of the world once again, if for nothing else but the love of Arthur.

He watches through heavily lidded eyes as Arthur brings himself off. He reaches out and twines his fingers with Arthurs. Semen splatters across Merlin's chest, some of it making it as far as his chin.

Merlin rolls them over, Arthur deceptively pliant in his arms. Merlin feels and hears every gasp that escapes him while he pounds into Arthur, conveying with lust and desperation what he knows Arthur's already aware of.

That Merlin will follow him to the gates of Hell and back.

Groaning with his own release, Merlin finally collapses on top of Arthur, who as always, makes a decent mattress.

He closes his eyes and finally allows Arthur to chase the shadows and the worry from his mind, if only for a little while.

The End


End file.
